Pour Nos Enfants
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Quand Regina se retrouve face de nouveaux face à des émotions fortes, à des sentiments violents, et à des pouvoirs incontrôlables, c'est vers Emma Swan, sa shérif, qu'elle se tourne pour trouver de l'aide. Après tout, la belle Blonde était la seule à connaître les tentations du mal et en qui elle a confiance. Parviendra-t-elle à faire face à cette nouvelle tempête? #Belle #SQ
1. Mourning

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous (en faite 2 pour le moment^^) se demande ce qui va se passer à la fin de mon histoire Grey's Anatomy - I Need Help, I Love you. Eh bien, voilà... Je vous présente ma nouvelle aventure qui sera publié par la suite tous les mercredis. Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par un mot donné par mon arc-en-ciel impatient. Dans les premiers chapitres vous ne verrez aucun lien avec le mot mais heureusement, Belle sera là pour vous guider tout au long de l'histoire ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Regina ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle, la femme forte, l'ancienne Evil Queen, ne parvenait plus à faire face à ses émotions. Henry lui offrait une main réconfortante et cela était la seule chose qui parvenait à la faire tenir debout devant le cercueil de Robin qu'elle avait choisi, elle-même.

Après Daniel, c'était au tour de Robin de rejoindre le monde des morts. La bataille aurait pu être grandiose, il aurait pu mourir en héros pendant la bataille contre Arthur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était mort à cause de Zelena et sa soif de pouvoir. Storybrooke avait voulu offrir une dernière chance à Zelena qui était une mère maintenant, et là, fut l'erreur. Pour protéger sa petite fille, sa princesse des bois comme il aimait l'appeler, Robin avait reçu un sort en pleine poitrine et était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

« Maman, c'est à toi de parler. »

Regina se redressa et avec la grâce d'une reine, elle s'avança vers le cercueil. Elle laissa sa main glisser lentement contre le bois froid. Elle n'avait aucun mot pour définir sa peine et sa douleur. Elle réajusta ses lunettes de soleil.

« Robin… Robin voyait le bien en chacun de nous. Il était ma seconde chance mais il était surtout un merveilleux père pour ses enfants. Il savait veiller sur notre ville et sa communauté. C'est à notre tour, maintenant, de veiller sur sa famille, sur Fleur et Roland. Robin, où que tu sois, tu seras toujours le héros qui aura su rendre mon cœur un peu moins sombre. »

Ce fut Emma qui vint lui offrir en premier ses bras pour un peu de réconfort. Puis il y eut Henry et les Charming. Elle avait besoin de respirer mais tout le monde était là, à lui présenter ses condoléances, lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Après un moment, elle s'excusa auprès de tous et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette.

« Elle ne va pas redevenir la Evil Queen et s'en prendre à Zelena ? Demanda Henry inquiet.

\- Zelena est sans pouvoir et en sécurité dans sa cellule. Ne t'en fais pas, Kid. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

\- Maman, j'ai déjà failli te perdre, je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Emma avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Au manoir Mills, la tempête qui faisait rage dans le cœur de Regina faisait maintenant rage dans le salon. Il fallait que cela sorte et le seul moyen qui semblait la libérer était de lancer des boules de feu à travers la pièce. Le pauvre salon était sans dessus-dessous mais chaque nouvelle explosion semblait la libérer.

….

Henry et Emma était assis au Granny's à profiter d'un déjeuner bien mérité lorsque Regina fit son apparition dans le restaurant. Elle était plus resplendissante que jamais. Emma lui sourit et lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. L'ancienne reine s'installa en face de son fils et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

« Tu n'es pas à l'école toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas cours le jeudi après-midi, maman.

\- Ah, oui, c'est exact. Répondit Regina en souriant.

\- Tu prends quelque chose ? Demanda Emma en approchant sa main de celle de Regina.

\- Je venais juste pour prendre un café. Alors quoi de neuf depuis hier ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Ma mère fait un repas, ce soir, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Je suis en deuil mais pas désespérée non plus. Avec la mort de Robin, j'ai beaucoup à faire. En plus, il faut que je prépare l'arrivée de Fleur et Roland.

\- Si tu as besoin, je suis toujours ton shérif, je peux t'aider, un jour…

\- Je te remercie mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de travailler seule. »

Regina partit quelques minutes plus tard aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était arrivée. Emma était inquiète mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle connaissait très bien ce genre de réaction, ce masque de bien-être pour mentir au monde sans pour autant se mentir à soi-même.

Quand Henry serait avec Grace et Violet, elle irait faire un tour à la mairie pour rappeler à Regina qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette mésaventure.

« Maman, ça te gêne si je vais chez maman, ce weekend. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste, seule, trop longtemps.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me gêne pas. Elle sera sûrement très heureuse de te voir un peu.

\- Oui, elle me manque. Bon, j'y vais, Grace m'attend.

\- Alors, c'est Grace, cette semaine ?

\- Maman ! Arrête ! Ce ne sont que des amies.

\- D'accord mais fait attention à toi. Et ne soit pas en retard pour le dîner de…

\- Oui, maman, promis ! »

Emma le regarda partir. Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle se mit à penser à Neal, à Robin, à Hook. Henry aimait ces hommes, comme on aime un père, un oncle mais tous finissaient par l'abandonner. Et pourtant, le petit d'homme qui était venu la chercher en plein Boston, un soir d'octobre avait bien grandi et devenait à son tour, un modèle pour Roland et les autres enfants de la ville.

« Emma, on avait annoncé du beau temps, aujourd'hui, Emma. Intervint une voix derrière elle.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Killian en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Rien, professeur. Désolée, c'est juste une réplique de film. »

Elle fit disparaître les nuages qu'elle avait fait apparaitre en broyant du noir et reporta son attention sur Killian.

« Je vais faire un tour en bateau, tu veux venir ?

\- Non, pas cette fois, Killian, je veux m'assurer que Regina ailles bien avant d'aller me reposer. Avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormir. Mes parents font un dîner ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. J'en ai pour deux, trois heures, tout au plus.

\- D'accord, n'oublie pas ton portable, cette fois.

\- Oui, capitaine. Grogna Killian en se levant. »

Emma lui vola un baiser avant de quitter le café. Elle voulait vraiment s'assurer que Regina n'allait pas se lancer dans une nouvelle vengeance qui lui couterait bien plus que sa liberté. Killian la regarda partir avec l'air déçu, avant de sortir par derrière afin de rejoindre le port.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Regina dormait sur le canapé de son bureau. Un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Son sommeil semblait tout sauf paisible. Elle s'agitait, grognait, elle avait beau se débattre, elle semblait prise au piège. Un bruit sourd la fit se réveiller en sursaut. Une boule de feu vint s'écraser sur la table basse en verre qui vola en éclats. Les yeux de la mairesse étaient d'un violet étincelant. Les coups contre la porte se firent de nouveau entendre.

« Un instant ! »

Regina ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout était revenu à la normale. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à son visiteur.

« Miss Swan ? Il y a un souci ? Henry ?

\- Non, non, Henry, va bien. Je venais m'assurer que tu allais vraiment bien ou si c'était juste de la comédie pour ne pas inquiéter Henry.

\- Je vais très bien, Miss Swan. La deuxième fois, c'est toujours plus facile. Ironisa Regina avec un demi-sourire. Du cidre ?

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as proposée du cidre, je me suis retrouvée en cellule. Je vais éviter.

\- Bon, alors, pourquoi tu es là ? M'espionner pour le compte de ta mère ? Demanda Regina en vidant son verre. Elle veut s'assurer que je ne vais tuer personne ?

\- Non, je m'inquiète simplement pour la mère de mon fils. Elle devrait être effondrée dans son lit au lieu d'être à la mairie à gérer les problèmes des autres ?

\- Gérer les problèmes des autres m'évite de détruire une nouvelle fois mon salon, deux jours de suite.

\- Et du coup, c'est le tapis et la table basse de ton bureau qui subissent ta mal-être ? Ajouta Emma en montrant les éclats de verre et le tapis noircit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Très bien, fermez la porte, Miss Swan.

\- Wow, le vouvoiement alors que l'on est seule ? C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Emma ! »

Alors qu'Emma fermait la porte, Regina fit disparaître la table et les morceaux de verre du revers de la main. Emma vint s'installer sur le canapé où Regina s'était installée avec classe comme toujours. Emma fut surprise par le regard inquiet de Regina. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Emma, Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, Regina, tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis là, pour toi.

\- Robin avait confiance en moi mais il était aveuglé par son amour. Mais, toi, je sais que tu le feras, si la situation se présente.

\- Quelle situation ? Demanda Emma inquiète. »

Regina fit apparaître une boîte en bois aux creux de ses mains.

« C'est un cristal d'Agrabah, si je venais à perdre le contrôle, je veux que tu l'utilise pour me neutraliser.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Pense à Henry.

\- Je ne fais que ça. Cela ne me tuera pas. Comme le bracelet de Zelena, il emprisonnera simplement mes pouvoirs. Cette pierre gardera mes pouvoirs prisonniers le temps que je reprenne le contrôle. Les émotions et les pouvoirs ne font pas bon ménage.

\- Commence déjà par manger et dormir, ça t'aidera.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir. Quand je dors, c'est là que mes pouvoirs se réveillent.

\- La table et le tapis ?

\- Je rêvais que je tuais, Zelena pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Zelena ou la tienne ? Demanda Emma inquiète.

\- Non, je ne ferai jamais ça ! Je ne suis plus la Evil Queen ! J'ai été la sauveuse, je compte bien rester un héros dans cette histoire.

\- Je préfère ça. Même si j'avoue que tes « Miss Swan » et des menaces me manquent parfois.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir,… Miss Swan.

\- Viens manger à la maison, ce soir. Henry serait rassuré de te voir avec nous. Ajouta Emma avec tendresse.

\- On verra. »

* * *

 **Alors? Bien? D'après vous que va-t-il se passer, maintenant?**

 **A mercredi pour de nouvelle aventure,**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	2. Weird Diner

**Hallo la compagnie,**

 **Pour une première dans cette histoire, inaugurons le courrier des lecteurs. (Cherchez un nom parce que lecteur ne rend pas hommage à votre incroyable soutien^^)**

 **LE COURRIER DES LECTEURS:**

 **Ploosh: Comme promis, voici la suite. Oui Robin est mort et Snow est à l'ouest mais tu sais combien cette histoire est faite pour toi alors j'étais obligée. :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. :)**

 **Sharon: Bienvenue à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Bonne lecture. :D**

 **Guest: (J'ignore qui tu es^^) merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :) Bonne journée. :D**

 **Voilà... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'ai hâte de vous lire. En attendant, voici, le nouveau chapitre. :D**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Emma tournait en rond dans le salon ce qui avait le don d'énerver Snow qui se battait avec sa mayonnaise. David l'avait compris et arrêta sa fille dans sa valse morbide. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Il avait promis d'être à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, chérie. Laisse-le jouer avec ses amis.

\- Je ne parle pas d'Henry. Je parle de Killian. Grogna Emma en se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père. Ce maudit pirate n'est même pas encore en ville !

\- Ce nouveau pouvoir, je ne m'y ferai décidément pas. Grogna Snow depuis la cuisine.

\- Je préfère ça au pouvoir du Dark one. Intervint David pour tenter de calmer la situation. Alors, combien seront nous ?

\- Six. Souffla Emma en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Regina a accepté l'invitation ? Demanda Snow surprise.

\- Non, tu sais très bien que le côté Evil Queen de Regina bloque mon pouvoir. C'est Henry qui a invité Violet. »

Et comme l'avait annoncé le pouvoir d'Emma, Henry arriva en compagnie de Violet, quelques minutes plus tard. Killian était avec eux. Comme à son habitude, il ignora les charming et enlaça sa chère et tendre qui lui vola un baiser furtif avant de s'intéresser à son fils.

Snow avait fini par abandonner l'idée de réussir sa mayonnaise et avait sortie celle du supermarché. Elle apporta les plats et invita ses convives à s'installer. Violet qui était plus qu'intimidée par la situation se laissa guider par Henry.

Durant le repas, Killian essayait de discuter avec Emma mais cette dernière était tout sauf réceptive.

« Grand-mère, ton poulet, c'est une tuerie.

\- Merci, Henry. Violet, n'hésite pas à te servir, tu es ici, chez toi. »

La jeune adolescente se détendit un peu et commença à parler avec Emma qui lui posait des millions de questions. Henry était fier de voir son amie affronter sans broncher l'interrogatoire de la shérif. Alors que les hommes parlaient de bateaux et que Snow regardaient ses convives rire et s'amuser, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« C'est ouvert. S'exclama Snow en posant ses couverts.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. Euh… Pardon. Ajouta Regina en réalisant la sensation de déjà vu pour les charming. Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides.

\- Fallait pas, Regina. S'exclama Emma en se levant de table. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'une tarte aux pommes aurait été de mauvais goût. Je… J'ai essayé une forêt noire, je sais que Robin et Henry aiment ça.

\- Je vais le mettre au frais. Ajouta Emma en lui prenant le plat des mains. Installe-toi, Killian décale-toi, qu'elle puisse être à côté d'Henry. »

Killian grogna avant de laisser sa place à Regina. L'ancienne reine s'installa auprès de son fils qu'elle embrassa dans les cheveux.

« Bonsoir Violet, comment va votre père ?

\- Bien, madame. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu être là pour votre réunion, la semaine dernière.

\- L'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied. Il y aura d'autres réunions dans l'année.

\- A une époque, tu lui aurais arraché le cœur pour moins que ça.

\- Maman ! Grand-mère ! S'écrièrent Emma et Henry d'une même voix.

\- En même temps, elle n'a pas tort. Rajouta Killian avec le sourire.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème, ce soir ? Killian, tu veux que je te rappelle tes torts ou les miens, ils sont plus récents. Je peux m'atteler à raconter ceux de mes parents aussi. Personne n'est parfait. On a tous eu le droit à une seconde chance alors, s'il vous plait, on ne ressasse pas le passé et on mange avant que ce soit froid. »

Henry remercia sa mère du regard avant d'offrir un sourire à Violet pour la rassurer. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas facile de comprendre cette famille mais il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour se sentir à la maison.

Regina se sentant responsable de la tension dans l'air décida de lancer un nouveau sujet de discussion.

« Alors Miss Swan ? Vous avez trouvé le responsable du cambriolage à l'hôpital.

\- Non, pas encore mais avec l'aide de Ruby, cela devrai rapidement se régler.

\- Excellent, comme votre dernier rapport. On dirait que vous finissez par vous améliorer, Miss Swan.

\- Merci, Regina. »

Snow et Charming se regardèrent avec surprise. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Regina qu'il connaissait. Ce sourire, ce regard tendre, plus rien ne semblait rappeler l'Evil Queen qui semait la terreur dans tous les villages du royaume.

Le repas continua, Regina était attentive aux histoires de son fils et aux intentions de Violet envers Henry. Elle sentait bien qu'Emma souhaitait lui parler, son regard se faisait de plus en plus lourd et cela ne lui convenait guère. Alors que les deux femmes jouaient à celles qui craqueraient la première, Snow et Charming essayaient eux à rendre leurs convives heureux. Malheureusement, la mort de Robin flottait encore et toujours dans l'air.

« Regina, je peux te parler en privé ? Demanda tout à coup Emma en se levant de table.

\- Bien évidemment, Miss Swan. Excusez-moi. Ajouta Regina en se levant de table à son tour. »

Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Neal, anciennement celle d'Emma. La belle blonde fit apparaître une boîte dans sa main.

« Je ne peux garder ça, c'est trop de pouvoir. J'ai confiance en toi, Regina. Je sais très bien que tu ne te laisseras pas emporter par tes pouvoirs.

\- Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi, Emma. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Si je blesse Henry ou qui que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

\- Regina, tu n'es plus cette personne. Et s'il faut que je t'arrache le cœur pour te le prouver, je le ferai avec plaisir.

\- Contrairement à ce que tes parents pensent, tout ne passe pas par le cœur. L'âme est comme une éponge, elle capte chaque résidu des actes de ta vie. Mon âme connue bien plus de mal que de bien. J'ai fait du mal bien avant de sombrer et devenir la Evil Queen que tout le monde craignait. Si mon cœur est moins sombre, grâce à l'amour, à Henry... A toi, mon âme, elle, a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour retrouver sa splendeur innocente.

\- Et ben on va le faire ce chemin et s'il faut, on demandera de l'aide à Belle pour qu'elle trouve la réponse dans ses bouquins. Mais cette fois, les ténèbres ne gagneront pas. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Emma avait changé depuis qu'elle avait, elle aussi, goûté aux ténèbres. Elle semblait mieux la comprendre. La belle blonde ne la jugeait plus. Elle ne l'empêchait plus d'agir sans s'assurer que ce qu'elle faisait, était juste. Elle était à ses côtés, non pas pour l'espionner mais pour l'épauler. Elle ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout ce qui s'était passé à Camelot mais une chose était sûre, leur amitié lui faisait un bien fou.

« En parlant de Belle, il y a peut-être une autre solution pour éviter la catastrophe. Lors de l'une de nos discussions sur le Dark One, elle m'a parlé d'un pacte qui pourrait fonctionner.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Belle et Gold ont fait un pacte magique lorsque Merlin lui a redonné des pouvoirs pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Au moindre faux pas magiques, Belle devient le réceptacle de ses pouvoirs.

\- Non, non, tes pouvoirs font partie de toi, il est hors de question qu'on te les retire éternellement.

\- Je ne crains rien, mes pouvoirs sont liés à mon âme, lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé le droit chemin, mes pouvoirs me reviendront. Si tu es si sûre de toi, le pacte ne servira même pas. J'en ai besoin, Emma, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de blesser quelqu'un ou pire…

\- D'accord, c'est bon, on va le faire. Mais il faut te trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour le faire.

\- Je n'en connais que trois. L'un est mort et l'autre, c'est hors de question que je prenne le risque de lui imposer autant de responsabilités, il est encore trop jeune.

\- Je n'en compte que deux, attends, ce n'est pas Mary-Margaret quand même, non parce qu'elle…

\- Sa fille.

\- Sa fille ? Non, mais sa fille, c'est moi, tu… Attends, moi ?

\- Ne fais pas la surprise. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai donné à tout le monde un cristal d'Agrabah ou que j'ai raconté sur tous les toits que je rêve de tuer à demi-sœur ? Tu m'as sauvé, tu as fait de moi un héros quand plus personne n'y croyait. Tu t'es battue pour qu'Henry me fasse confiance. Tu es la seule, ici, à comprendre ce que j'ai traversé pour en arriver là.

\- Tu as fait la même chose pour moi. Sans toi, il n'y aurait plus d'Emma Swan depuis longtemps. Je vais faire ce pacte avec toi, si tu me promets que tu pourras récupérer tes pouvoirs par la suite. Même si je doute qu'il servira un jour. On fait ça quand ?

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Snow en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui, oui. Dit-elle en faisant disparaître la boîte.

\- Nous terminerons cette discussion demain matin lors de notre meeting. Je suis malheureusement certaine que vous faites une erreur, Miss Swan. Demain, 9 heures dans mon bureau, ne soyez pas en retard. Ajouta Regina en sortant de la pièce avec la droiture et la grâce d'une reine.

\- Tu te trompes sur quoi ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Snow-White.

\- Non, je lui ai simplement demandé son avis sur l'affaire du cambriolage et il semblerait que ma théorie ne soit pas la bonne. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir encore bosser, ce weekend.

\- Killian va être déçu. Il voulait tellement découvrir Portland.

\- Henry sera votre guide à ma place. Cela lui fera du bien de changer d'air.

\- Je croyais qu'il voulait rester avec Regina, ce weekend.

\- Eh bien, on trouvera une solution. Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Tu as des invités qui attendent. »

Emma s'était énervée sans le vouloir vraiment mais cette histoire de pacte et de cauchemars la préoccupaient. Et ce qui la préoccupait encore plus, c'était la peur et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait croisé dans le regard de Regina. L'ancienne reine avait peur de blesser Henry et Emma ne connaissait que trop cette crainte depuis qu'elle avait été le dark one. Et pourtant le petit prince était maintenant magiquement intouchable.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Emma eut une longue et délicate discussion avec son fils. Sans lui dévoiler les détails magiques de l'histoire, elle lui expliqua la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Regina.

« Et tu veux que j'aille à Portland alors que maman a besoin d'aide ?

\- A partir de demain, je te promets que je ne lâcherai pas ta mère. Je veillerai sur elle comme tu le fais si bien. Je t'en fais la promesse quoiqu'il advienne, je veillerai sur elle.

\- D'accord. Mais ne la laisse pas aller dans le quartier de Camelot, toute seule. Elle n'a pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule si elle venait à les retrouver.

\- Promis. On a fait un pacte avec ta mère. Je veille sur elle, le temps qu'elle retrouve un peu d'ordre dans sa vie et pendant ce temps, elle peut me « Miss Swaner » autant qu'elle veut.

\- Bien, mais si…

\- Si elle demande à te voir, je te fais rappliquer en un rien de temps. Tu as toujours le talisman de ta mère ? Demanda Emma avec tendresse.

\- Toujours. »

Henry ne quittait jamais ce talisman depuis que Regina lui avait offert. C'était un cadeau de Merlin en remerciement pour sa libération. Ce talisman protège contre toute forme de magie. Après le retour de ses souvenirs, Henry ne passait pas un jour sans parler de ce cadeau si précieux que sa mère lui avait offert. Malheureusement pour Regina, ce cadeau faisait partie des souvenirs dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

Sur le chemin du retour, Henry essaya de connaître le sujet de discussion qu'Emma avait échangé avec son autre mère mais Emma tenait bon et ne lui dit rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 710 Mifflin Street, elle l'envoya se préparer pour dormir alors qu'elle commençait à méditer comme lui avait enseigné Merlin pour aider son corps à chasser les dernières traces de noirceur.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Pensez aux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. :) Le pacte marchera-t-il? Regina parviendra-t-elle à faire face à cette noirceur qui la guette?**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire. :D**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	3. Magical pact

**Hallo tout le monde,**

 **Vraiment désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

 **Merci pour toutes vos beaux messages et pour vos abonnements et favoris.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xxx**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Henry était toujours endormi lorsqu'Emma partit à six heures pour le poste. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit avant son rendez-vous avec Regina. Elle corrigea quelques rapports et rangea son bureau avant d'aller au Granny's pour prendre deux cafés.

« Meeting avec la chef ? Demanda Ruby avec le sourire.

\- Oui, tout devrait bien se passer, cette fois, si tu ne rate pas son café.

\- J'ai merdé une fois et…

\- Ma mère a merdé une fois et regarde où ça nous a mené. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

\- C'est vrai. Bonne journée, shérif. »

Les deux femmes rirent un instant et Emma quitta le café, direction la mairie. Son esprit ne captait plus l'aura ni l'esprit de sa famille, il avait enfin quitté Storybrooke pour de belles aventures dans le Maine, dans le monde sans magie.

« Miss Swan, vous êtes à l'heure, quelle surprise ! S'exclama Regina avec un sourire sincère. »

Emma lui sourit et referma la porte derrière elle. D'un geste de la main, Regina ferma la porte à clef.

« Toujours sûre de vouloir le faire ? Demanda Emma en lui offrant un café.

\- Merci. Répondit Regina en buvant une gorgée. C'est la meilleure solution. J'ai mis le feu à mes rideaux, cette nuit.

\- Ne dis pas cela à n'importe qui. On risquerait de se foutre de ta gueule.

\- Miss Swan ! Langage !

\- Pardon. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Sache qu'avec ce pacte, on sera émotionnellement liée donc…

\- On a déjà un fils ensemble, question émotions, on est déjà pas mal.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne pourrais plus bloquer ton pouvoir alors ne t'amuse pas à jouer avec mon esprit.

\- J'y veillerai. Bon, allons-y. »

Regina ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et sortit une dague qui avait appartenue à Cora. Emma n'était pas très fan des dagues depuis que l'une d'elle l'avait contrôlée. Regina lui sourit tristement et lui prit la main.

« Je te préviens, ça peut faire mal. Dit-elle en posant la lame contre la paume d'Emma.

\- Vas-y. »

Une entaille apparut sur la paume d'Emma qui ne broncha pas. Regina fit de même avec sa main. Une fois les deux mains liées ensembles, Regina posa son autre main au-dessus et commença à réciter des paroles dont Emma ne comprenait pas le sens.

 _(Par ce serment nous sommes liées. Par ce serment, je promets de ne plus utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le mal._

 _Nos deux âmes liées, nos pouvoirs unis, le jour où la noirceur m'envahira, mes pouvoirs, tu recevras.)_

Emma sentit une flamme s'allumer dans sa poitrine. La chaleur l'envahissait. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle serrait la main de Regina de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à cette brûlure intense. Un courant la traversa de part en part et puis plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapé de Regina. La belle brune était assise sur l'accoudoir à attendre.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Regina avec douceur.

\- Comme si un train m'était passé dessus.

\- Désolée. Tu devrais te reposer. Ajouta la belle brune en voyant Emma se redresser. Tu peux rester là.

\- Merci… Et merci. Continua Emma en voyant que sa main avait été soignée par magie.

\- Cela t'évitera des questions désagréables de la part de tes charmants parents.

\- En effet ! Merci… Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu l'as senti ? Je veux dire, la flamme, la brûlure à l'intérieur. C'était…

\- Etrange et dans aucun livre. Il faudra que je demande à Belle, si elle l'a ressenti aussi. En attendant, je vais nous chercher à manger, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Quoi ? Quelle heure, il est ?

\- Dix sept heures trente. J'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles pour partir.

\- Merde, j'ai dormi huit heures ? Non, non, c'est moi qui invite. Où voulez-vous allez, madame le maire.

\- Vous n'avez pas les moyens de mes exigences, shérif. Je le sais, c'est moi qui vous paie.

\- Je pourrai vous surprendre. Alors, où allons-nous ?

\- Le restaurant italien à côté du quartier de Camelot.

\- En effet, madame a des goûts de luxe mais allons-y. »

Regina déverrouilla la porte et sortit en enfilant son manteau. Emma la suivit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'allait pas se le cacher, la nouvelle Regina était magique, elle espérait juste que la mort de Robin n'allait pas faire resurgir l'ancienne Regina. Même si les « Miss Swan » cinglants lui manquaient, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour la mère de son fils.

« Miss Swan ! »

Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas complètement disparu des discours de Regina Mills. Emma sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que le serveur attendait pour prendre sa commande. Elle s'excusa et commanda des gnocchis a la genovese. Regina sourit avant de se concentrer sur le paysage derrière la vitre.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. Cela m'avait manqué. Soupira Regina avec nostalgie.

\- Robin ne t'y emmenait pas ?

\- Il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait su, mais je ne voulais pas le forcer à supporter toute cette bourgeoisie qu'il haïssait. Avant ton arrivée, j'avais mes habitudes, j'y venais tous les jours que la malédiction créait. Mais par la suite, lorsque tu es arrivée en ville, je passais mon temps à chercher un moyen pour te tuer alors je n'avais plus le temps de venir ici.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vous y inviter tous les jours, madame le maire mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de reprendre vos habitudes dans cet endroit.

\- Merci, Emma mais c'est du passé, je ne veux pas retrouver mes vieilles habitudes. Je veux en faire de nouvelles. Ce qui me surprend, c'est de voir que tu as choisi sans même lire la carte.

\- Graham m'y avait emmené par le passé.

\- Graham. Rigola Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda Emma surprise.

\- Je remarquais juste que nous embrassions les mêmes hommes. Graham, Killian…

\- Killian ? Tu…

\- Il y a longtemps. Bien avant Graham… A moins que ce soit juste après Sidney. Oh, oui, Sidney était déjà mon miroir, donc c'était juste avant Graham. Graham à Storybrooke parce que sinon, ça fait Sidney, Graham, Killian, Graham.

\- Yerks, Sidney. Regina !

\- Quoi, j'avais besoin qu'il tue Leopold pour moi. J'ai simplement fait ce que je savais faire de mieux à l'époque.

\- Lui arracher le cœur ?

\- Non, utiliser mon charme naturel. S'exclama Regina en exagérant ses gestes. »

Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien à Regina et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Elles passèrent la soirée à parler de leur sujet favori : Henry. Emma paya l'addition comme elle l'avait promis même si Regina tenta plusieurs fois de payer. Sur le chemin du retour, Regina vit rapidement qu'Emma n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle semblait épuisée et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Lorsque Regina lui proposa sa chambre d'amis pour la nuit, Emma s'avoua vaincu et accepta.

« Tu devrais appeler Killian. Il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de te joindre.

\- Je n'ai pas que lui dans la vie. J'ai fait une promesse à mon fils, il va falloir que Killian s'y fasse.

\- Emma, Henry passera toujours en premier dans nos vies et ça Killian le comprend tout à fait. Mais, je ne suis pas, Henry et je comprends entièrement son inquiétude. Je ne suis pas un modèle de droiture, tu sors tout juste des ténèbres et on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait. Ne gâche pas tout pour une promesse qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Appelle-le. »

Emma bougonna avant de grogner un « bonne nuit » qui fit sourire Regina. La belle brune disparut dans sa chambre et Emma fit de même dans la sienne. La jeune shérif détestait cette Regina nostalgique et moralisatrice, elle lui rappelait sa mère. Elle se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit et essaya d'appeler Killian sans succès. Etant donné l'heure, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Elle lui laissa un message et alla se coucher. Le pacte magique l'avait complètement déboussolée mais une chose était sûre, elle était plus que ravie de dormir dans cette chambre. Le lit de Regina était bien plus confortable que le sien.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma dormit d'une seule traite, sans cauchemars ni rêves insensés. Elle se réveillait paisiblement dans ses draps de soie lorsqu'une douleur vint lui enserrer les tempes et le cœur. Elle se redressa d'un bond dans le lit. Elle se leva, les deux mains plaquées sur ses tempes douloureuses. Elle se précipita vers la chambre de Regina. La belle brune était assise dans son lit, le corps ruisselant de sueur, les yeux terrifiés comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Emma se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements.

« Je suis là… Respire… Tu es en train de me broyer l'esprit avec tes idées noires. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave vient de se produire.

\- Henry ?

\- Je sais pas… Je…

\- Calme-toi, on va appeler Henry et s'il va bien, j'utiliserai mon pouvoir pour passer en revue les problèmes de la ville. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Mets quelque chose sur le dos, tu vas attraper la mort. S'exclama Emma en se relevant du lit. »

Alors qu'Emma quittait la pièce pour appeler Henry, Regina réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'une de ses nuisette que Robin aimait tant. Elle eut un sourire triste. Après avoir arrangée ses cheveux d'un geste de la main, elle se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Emma avait préparé deux cafés et semblait méditer en tailleur sur le canapé. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières mi-closes. Son front se plisse, ses traits se tendent. Regina avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, quelque chose c'était passé.

« Zelena ! S'exclama Emma en ouvrant les yeux.

* * *

 **Alors? D'après vous que va-t-il se passer? Cela vous a plu?**

 **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	4. Troubles Begin

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **IL est un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je ne savais pas trop où m'arrêter pour celui-ci alors j'ai préféré vous en donner plus pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

\- Quoi ?

\- Son aura. Je ne la sens plus. Je l'ai senti et tout à coup, plus rien.

\- Elle n'a pas pu quitter l'hôpital, elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs.

\- Je m'habille et nous allons vérifier ça. Tu devrais manger quelque chose, je sens que ça va être une longue journée.

\- Merci, Emma mais je ne suis pas Henry, je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman. »

Emma lui sourit avant de disparait dans les escaliers. Vingt minutes plus tard, Emma et Regina ouvrait la cellule de Zelena et découvrait l'horreur. Le corps de la sorcière reposait sur sa couchette, un bras pendant dans le vide alors que l'autre semblait vouloir retirer la dague plantée dans sa poitrine.

« Emma ! S'exclama Regina horrifiée.

\- J'ai vu. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Il y a surement une explication. »

Ce qui terrifiait tant Regina, ce n'était pas la mort de sa sœur ainée mais bien l'arme qui lui avait ôtée la vie. La dague que Regina avait utilisée, la veille, pour sceller son pacte avec Emma. Cette même dague que beaucoup de monde connaissait pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois entre les mains de la Evil Queen.

« J'ai le mobile, l'opportunité, et l'arme du crime m'appartient.

\- Plus maintenant. Murmura Emma en passant sa main au-dessus de l'arme qui se changea en banale couteau de cuisine. Tu es innocente et j'ai la meilleure des preuves.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pour entrer sans être vu, il aurait fallu que tu utilises tes pouvoirs à des fins maléfiques. Je n'ai pas reçu tes pouvoirs, donc tu n'as pas rompu le pacte. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué.

\- Emma…

\- Non ! Je vais dire à David de rentrer et toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi. Te reposer et attendre que je vienne te voir. Je suis ton alibi, j'étais là, tu n'as pas bougée de la nuit. Le premier qui dit le contraire, je le condamne pour diffamation.

\- Je…

\- Regina, ne me force pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te renvoyer chez toi. Dès que j'ai fini ici. Je viens te voir. Promis. Allez, file. »

Regina ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Emma sécurisa la zone et appela son père. Elle donna des directives à ses seconds. Ruby avait pour mission d'analyser les odeurs et les anomalies sur la scène de crime. Grumpy avait pour mission d'accueillir et briefer David sur l'affaire. Sneezy avait la tâche simple de surveiller les lieux et les aller et venus sur la scène de crime avec Granny.

« Où tu vas, Emma ? Demanda Ruby en se redressant.

\- Je dois aller parler à Regina après tout Zelena était sa sœur.

\- Ah. Tu ferais bien de prendre une douche et te changer avant le retour de Killian. Tu empestes le parfum de Regina, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie.

\- Concentre-toi sur ton boulot et arrête donc de me renifler ! »

Emma la fusilla du regard et s'en alla. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais la réflexion de Ruby l'avait fait réagir un peu trop et maintenant, elle était en colère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir, Regina tournait dans son salon comme un lion en cage.

« Regina, tu me donne le tournis. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi.

\- Il faut que je parle à Belle. Il doit y avoir une explication. J'ai du manquer quelque chose avec le pacte. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- Si, tu ne l'as pas tué. J'ai demandé à Whales de me faire parvenir les vidéos de surveillance. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Cela te fera peut-être comprendre que tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois aller chercher Roland à l'école et Fleur chez Little John.

\- D'accord. Henry a choisi de rester avec Mary à Portland parce qu'il sait que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit dans les parages lorsqu'il y a un danger.

\- Il devient raisonnable. Sourit Regina en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Ou c'est un ordre que tu lui as donné pour éviter que je m'inquiète.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste une tête brûlée comme son père.

\- Sa mère n'est pas bien mieux, Cela me cause assez de problème.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Regina. Allez, je file. Je ne voudrai pas que ma patronne m'engueule parce que je me la coule douce au boulot. Si tu as besoin, je suis joignable. Ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ? Demanda Emma en se retournant.

\- Ce soir, je fais un diner avec Little John et les petits. Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas venir ?

\- Venir ? Euh, je vais essayer. Je vais avoir pas mal de boulot, tu sais comment est la patronne.

\- Merci.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, je ne te lâcherai pas de sitôt, Regina. »

La belle brune était tout à coup soulagée. Elle retrouva le sourire et laissa Emma partir. Elle rangea son salon et commença à préparer son repas du soir. Avant d'aller chercher Roland, elle passa voir Emma qui n'avait aucune information et qui attendait toujours les vidéos de l'hôpital.

« Tu viens vraiment, ce soir ?

\- Depuis quand doutez-vous, madame le maire ? Evidemment que je viens. Je vais mettre Leroy sur le coup. Je ne voudrai pas manquer votre délicieux repas. Je serai à l'heure.

\- Parfait. »

Regina attendait à la sortie de l'école. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait chercher Henry ou même Roland mais le regard des autres semblaient peser sur elle, aujourd'hui. Elle avait beau essayer de sourire, elle se sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Alors lorsqu'elle vit arriver Roland en courant. Elle fut surprise de le voir lui sauter au cou pour avoir un câlin. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de le reposer sur le sol.

« Hey, petit bonhomme. Comment c'était l'école ?

\- Bien. Regarde ! Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… Sept… Huit, neuf, dix ! Compta Roland sur ses doigts.

\- C'est très bien, mon champion. Je suis fière de toi. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ?

\- On a appris à écrire plein de mot et puis j'ai joué au ballon. J'ai déchiré mon pantalon en tombant mais je me suis même pas fait mal.

\- Alors si tu ne t'es pas fait mal, c'est l'essentiel. On ira acheter un nouveau, le weekend prochain.

\- D'accord. On va aller chercher Rose ou y'a que moi qui reste avec toi ? Rose, elle va aller avec sa maman, maintenant qu'y a plus papa ?

\- Non, petit prince, Rose va vivre avec nous. Toi, Henry et moi, on va veiller sur Rose comme le faisait ton papa.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Roland avec joie. Merci… »

Regina n'eut pas le courage de lui dire pour la mort de Zelena. Elle préférait le voir heureux de revoir sa petite sœur après une longue journée d'aventure à l'école. Sur le chemin du retour avec Fleur, Roland essayait de savoir si Regina allait les garder vraiment ou s'ils allaient retourner vivre avec Little John et les joyeux compagnons de son père. Regina était surprise de voir que le petit prince voulait vivre avec elle. Elle était émue et touchée de voir qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une Evil Queen mais comme une nouvelle maman qui faisait les meilleures tartes au poulet de tout l'univers.

« Henry sera mon grand frère alors ?

\- Oui, elle a presque fini ta chambre, tu voudras la voir en arrivant ?

\- Ouiii. Et Fleur ?

\- Fleur restera dans ma chambre au début et après elle aura sa chambre à côté de la tienne et celle d'Henry. »

Henry semblait plus qu'heureux et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent avec Fleur au manoir, le petit garçon monta en courant les escaliers laissant tomber son sac et son manteau au milieu des marches. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ressentant cette sensation de déjà-vu. Elle se cru retourner au temps où il n'y avait qu'elle et Henry, au temps de la malédiction, où la mort et la haine n'était plus à l'attendre à chaque coin de rue. Elle installa Fleur dans le salle et commença à préparer la table pour son diner tout en gardant un regard tendre sur la petite princesse.

« Regina ? Demanda une petite voix derrière elle.

\- Oui, petit prince ?

\- Tu peux faire apparaître une peluche comme dans la forêt ? Mon singe me manque.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un grand garçon. Le taquina Regina avec tendresse.

\- Oui, je le suis. S'exclama Roland avec sérieux. Mais c'était ton cadeau et je l'ai perdu. Papa dit qu'il faut toujours protéger les cadeaux des gens qu'on aime. »

Regina resta sans voix, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. A cet instant, elle avait cru revoir Robin, elle avait senti renaître cette petite flamme au coin du cœur. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu veux la même peluche ?

\- Oui, la même, tout pareil ! »

Roland était si adorable qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de réaliser sa demande. Elle se concentra un instant et d'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaître la peluche au creux de sa main. Le petit garçon la prit et la serra contre lui avant de se jeter dans les bras de Regina pour la remercier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Roland se proposa immédiatement pour aller ouvrir. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, elle le laissa faire et continua à jouer avec Fleur sur le tapis du salon.

« Je vois que la magie est de retour ici. S'exclama Emma en voyant Regina faire apparaître et disparaître un lapin en peluche devant les yeux de Fleur pour la faire rire.

\- Miss Swan quelle surprise. Vous êtes à l'heure ?

\- Quand on me promet de la nourriture gratuite, oui. Little John n'est pas encore là ?

\- Je… Euh… Il n'a pas pu venir, un problème logistique au campement.

\- Oh. Je vois. »

Emma avait bien compris que Regina avait du mal ou bien peur de rester seule avec les enfants de Robin pour la soirée. C'était nouveau pour elle, bien qu'elle avait eu Henry par le passé, la situation actuelle était différente et les habitants de la ville s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer à tout instant. Même si Regina ne l'avouerait surement jamais, elle était heureuse de voir Emma attablée avec elle dans son salon.

« Comment vont tes cauchemars ?

\- Je l'ignore, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas dormi au bureau, aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle avec tendresse, en servant Roland.

\- Je ne dormais pas. Je réfléchissais. Tenta de se défendre Emma.

\- Bien sûr. »

Le diner continua bercé par les histoires de Roland et les rires des deux femmes. Après le diner, Regina alla coucher Fleur qui tombait de sommeil alors qu'Emma restait auprès de Roland qui continuait à lui raconter ses aventures.

Quelques minutes plus tard après le dessert, Roland suivit sa petite sœur dans les bras de Morphée. Entre l'histoire de la méchante reine devenue un héros et le câlin, l'heure du coucher fut plus longue que prévue. Regina se sentit tout à coup coupable d'avoir laissé Emma seule dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Emma buvait son verre en regard une photo avec nostalgie. C'était une photo prise par Mary-Margaret. On pouvait voir Emma et Regina qui jouaient avec Roland et Henry sous le regard protecteur de Robin, le soir de Noël.

« Le premier Noël après que tu sois redevenue toi-même.

\- Oui. Murmura Emma avec un petit sourire. J'ignorais que tu l'avais.

\- Mary me l'a donné, il y a quelques semaines. C'est l'une des seules photos où j'ai toute la famille d'Henry. Et Robin sur une photo, ça se fête.

\- C'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup cette photo. C'est bon de te voir rire. Ajouta Emma en caressant la photo.

\- Je crois que vous avez abusé du cidre, Miss Swan. Il va falloir que vous me donniez vos clefs.

\- Quoi ? Non, je vais bien. Dit-elle en chancelant.

\- Me faire des compliments ne fait pas partie de vos habitudes et vous ne tenez plus debout. Vous clefs ! Dit-elle en tendant sa main devant Emma. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la magie. »

Emma abdiqua et lui tendit ses clefs avant de poser son verre. Elle avait définitivement un problème avec le cidre de Regina.

« Faut pas t'en faire, Gina. Tu vas être super avec les petits. Regarde notre fils, il est devenu un héros et ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à moi. »

La belle brune sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle se surprit à apprécier la Emma ivre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle posa sa main dans le bas du dos d'Emma et la poussa délicatement vers l'escalier.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, Emma. Tu as un meurtrier à trouver.

\- Exact !

\- Tu connais le chemin ?

\- Ouep ! Merci pour ce repas, tes lasagnes sont…

\- Bonne nuit, shérif.

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit, boss. »

Regina la regarda disparaître à l'étage avant de se perdre dans le rangement de sa cuisine. La soirée avait été des plus agréables pour Regina qui sentait les problèmes arriver au galop. Elle n'avait jamais eu de jour de répit, cela n'allait surement pas commencer ce soir, surtout pas après la mort mystérieuse de Zelena.

Cette nuit-là, Emma fut réveillée par des petites mains sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard terrifié de Roland. Sa tête bourdonnait, maudit soit le cidre de Regina. Elle se redressa dans le lit et aida Roland à monter sur le lit.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a champion ?

\- C'est Regina. Elle cri très fort.

\- Recouche-toi, ici, champion. Je vais aller voir. Dit-elle en le bordant. Ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ? »

Roland hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre l'oreiller. Emma enfila son jean et alla voir Regina. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de la belle brune, elle trouva Regina assise dans un coin de la pièce. Une main tenant sa tête alors que l'autre était serrée autour de son vent.

« Regina ?

\- N'approche pas, Emma ! Grogna Regina.

\- Gina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emma en avançant prudemment.

\- Prends,… prends, Fleur et va-t-en ! S'énerva Regina dans un râle de douleur.

\- Je n'te quitterai pas. Je…

\- Miss Swan ! »

Emma fut choquée sur place lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Regina. La belle brune semblait terrifiée par la situation et semblait se débattre contre quelque chose d'invisible. Lorsqu'Emma vit apparaitre une flamme verte au creux de la main de Regina, elle prit Fleur dans ses bras et quitta la pièce.

Le vert n'avait jamais été la couleur de Regina. Le rouge, le violet, le noir bien sûr mais sûrement pas le vert. La seule personne qui avait une magie d'un vert émeraude, n'était plus de ce monde en rendant l'âme la veille au matin.

Dans la chambre d'amis, Emma essayait de calmer la petite princesse qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une fois rendormie, Emma la déposa délicatement sur son lit et s'assura qu'elle était en sécurité avant de retourner auprès de Regina.

Regina n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours recroquevillée dans le coin de sa chambre. Le corps tremblant sous les assauts d'une bataille invisible. Elle s'approcha prudemment et essaya de lui parler avec la voix la plus douce qu'on lui connaissait.

« Regina. C'est moi. Emma. Parle-moi. »

Regina semblait s'être apaisée sous les paroles d'Emma. Elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cachait son visage dans ses bras. Emma s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur le genou de Regina.

« Gina. Fleur est en sécurité. Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, une main était venue enserrer sa gorge et la soulever du sol. Le regard de Regina était menaçant et froid. Sa voix tétanisa Emma qui cessa de se débattre. Elle ne reconnaissait en rien la mère aimante de son fils.

« Personne ne m'enlèvera ma fille !

\- Regina, tu… »

Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Plus elle résistait plus Regina était puissante. La belle blonde se retrouva projetée sur le lit alors qu'une lueur verte traversa le regard de l'ancienne Evil Queen.

« Regina ne m'oblige pas ! »

Regina ne l'écoutait plus comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Et lorsque dans la main de Regina, un orbe de lumière verte et menaçante apparut, Emma n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire usage de sa magie contre la mère de son fils. D'un revers de la main, elle envoya Regina à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'assommant contre le mur.

La belle blonde se releva d'un bond du lit et lissa les plis de son t-shirt pour se redonner de la constance. Sa gorge était douloureuse et son dos n'avait pas du tout apprécié le petit duel. Elle grogna avant de se précipiter vers Regina qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Gina. Je suis désolée, j'ai été obligée. Ça va ? Demanda Emma inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fleur ? Ajouta Regina en se frottant la tête.

\- Elle va bien. Elle est avec Roland dans la chambre d'amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Je sais pas… Je… Fleur pleurait. Tenta de se souvenir Regina en grimaçant. J'ai voulu me lever pour la bercer et là… Je… J'ai senti comme une violente douceur. Et ensuite, toi, il y a deux secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas normal tout ça et je suis persuadée que cela a un lien avec Zelena.

\- Hein, pourquoi ? Demanda Regina inquiète en se redressant contre le mur.

\- Parce que tu as tenté de m'attaquer à coup de magie verte. La tienne est violette. Et qui est-ce que l'on connait qui a une magie verte ?

\- Zelena ! Cela veut dire que je l'ai tué. Emma tu dois m'arrêter. Je…

\- Stop ! Cela ne veut pas dire que tu l'as tué. Cela veut seulement dire qu'il y a un lien entre la mort de Zelena et ton problème et que l'on va tout faire pour le trouver. Pour le moment, je reste avec toi pour t'aider avec les petits et cela est non négociable !

\- On en reparlera demain. Je suis épuisée, Miss Swan. Merci d'avoir protégé les enfants. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné si je leur avais fait du mal.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, ils dorment et ils vont très bien. Recouche-toi. Je veille sur vous trois. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de shérif. Protéger et servir. Ajouta-t-elle avec tendresse.

\- Merci… Vous aurez une belle promotion, Miss Swan pour…

-Hop, hop, hop ! La fatigue vous fait dire des bêtises. Bonne nuit, madame le maire. Murmura Emma en remontant le drap sur les épaules de Regina.

Un dernier sourire et Regina se rendormie.

* * *

 **Alors, cela vous a plu? Encore désolée pour le retard. D'après vous que va-t-il se passer?**

 **A tôt bientôt.**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
